


A little taste of home

by Nary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Hunk was looking forward to an evening of movies - Pidge had found a bunch more of Coran's old educational videos about different ways various alien creatures could kill you, and that was always good for a laugh.  He was on his way to the lounge, hauling a fuzzy blanket and a bowl of the closest thing he'd been able to make to popcorn so far, which was some crunchy seedpod things that kind of exploded in your mouth, when he passed by Lance sitting alone in one of the window seats."Hey, are you coming?" he asked.  "'50 Ways To Not Be Eaten Alive' sounds like a classic."Lance shook his head.  "I don't really feel like it tonight."





	A little taste of home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for punkshiro! I hope you enjoy it :)

Hunk was looking forward to an evening of movies - Pidge had found a bunch more of Coran's old educational videos about different ways various alien creatures could kill you, and that was always good for a laugh. He was on his way to the lounge, hauling a fuzzy blanket and a bowl of the closest thing he'd been able to make to popcorn so far, which was some crunchy seedpod things that kind of exploded in your mouth, when he passed by Lance sitting alone in one of the window seats. 

"Hey, are you coming?" he asked. "'50 Ways To Not Be Eaten Alive' sounds like a classic."

Lance shook his head. "I don't really feel like it tonight." He had his legs curled up against his chest, and looked like he was lost in thought. 

Hunk came to sit down beside him. "Is something bugging you?"

"I guess just the usual stuff," Lance said with a sigh.

"You miss home?" Hunk hazarded a guess. "I mean, I get that. Believe me, we all do. Being Paladins of Voltron is really cool and everything, and I know what we're doing is super important, but I miss Earth every day. I miss my family, my friends... I miss the food. I'd literally shank someone for a fresh pineapple."

Lance nodded. "Same - well, not the pineapple so much. Except on pizza, that's okay."

Hunk made a horrified face. "I don't know what would give you the idea that pineapple on pizza is _ever_ okay."

"Hey man," Lance said, shoving him in the shoulder. "Don't foodshame me. I've seen you eat deep fried peanut butter."

"That was one time, at a fair, and I just wanted to see what it was like," Hunk replied with a shrug. 

"Uh huh, suuuure, that's what she said," Lance said. But his heart wasn't really in it. Hunk could tell there was still something bothering him.

"Is it the stuff about switching lions?" he asked more cautiously. It was still a weird subject to broach with any of the folks who'd made the swaps, especially since he felt selfishly glad that he still got to pilot Yellow. He would have been miserable if he'd had to switch, even if it was for the good of the team. It had to be tough on Lance, even if he was putting a brave face on it.

Lance sighed. "I just feel like... why wouldn't Blue just explain things to me? It wouldn't have hurt so much if I just knew why it was happening, or that it wasn't that she hated me all of a sudden."

"Uh, well, you know they can't talk, right? Not like people, anyway," Hunk said gently. "They're amazing machines - more than machines, really, I don't even know how to describe them - but I don't think they understand things like feelings." He put his arm around Lance, who leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Besides, we don't know if it's permanent. Maybe Shiro will get back to piloting Black once he's had more time..."

"And then what?" Lance sounded frustrated. "I couldn't ask Allura to stop piloting Blue - she's so happy about it, and I'd sound like a selfish jerk if I tried to push her out. So if Shiro was piloting Black, and Keith went back to Red, I'd just be... left over. Useless."

"Oh," Hunk said. "Lance, none of us think you're useless. I can guarantee that. Have you seen any of us telling Shiro he's useless, or that we don't need him anymore because he doesn't have a lion to pilot right now?"

"No," Lance admitted grudgingly. "But Shiro's the leader. Even without a lion, he can help out from the castle ship, making plans and giving directions. And everyone was just so glad he was back... And I'm not Shiro," he finished, dejected.

"Well, who is?" Hunk said, squeezing him a little tighter. "Everyone brings something special to the team. You're our sharpshooter, right?"

"I guess so," Lance said, perking up a little.

"And," Hunk pointed out, "now you're an arm! That's awesome for you, because arms are made for sharpshooting! I mean, not that you weren't great as a leg," he added quickly, "but now you're really more in your limb...element."

"It was cool being a leg with you, though," Lance said, looking up at him. "I'll miss that."

Hunk felt his face grow warm, and turned away slightly, smiling. "Well, it's not like I'm far away." 

"That's true," Lance agreed, with a hint of a smile. He didn't draw back, but stayed nestled in the crook of Hunk's arm. 

"Do you want to just... stay here for a while longer?" Hunk asked shyly. The others would probably notice if they didn't come to the movie night, but he could take the inevitable teasing. 

"Is that okay with you?" 

"Sure," Hunk reached down and picked up the blanket he'd brought, and together they managed to wrap it around them both, surrounding them in cozy warmth. With his free hand he retrieved the bowl of crunchy seedpods and offered them to Lance, who took a handful and popped them in his mouth. 

"These aren't half bad," he said through a mouthful. "Please tell me they're not bugs."

"No, they're some kind of seed pods the Olkari grow. If I had some butter they'd be perfect," Hunk agreed. "They just don't quite have that delicious buttery goodness." 

Lance smiled at that. "You know, I could get you some milk, and you could make butter. There are certain perks that come with having a cow on board."

Hunk's eyes widened. "Oh... my... god. I can't believe I never thought of that. Real butter," he said wistfully, trying not to drool on Lance's head. "And we could make ice cream too, that's not too hard... and maybe cheese? I wonder if I could figure out making mozzarella..." 

"And then if you do, it's only a short step from there to pizza," Lance pointed out. "With or without pineapple."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
